


again?

by engelseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Making Out, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, idk what to tag, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: a high school au where Jaemin is infamous for hooking up with a lot of people and eventually one of those people end up being Donghyuck. They end up doing it more than once, but like any other story, feelings get imvolved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, i have never kissed anyone nor have i ever written making out scenes before so bear with me, i tried my best.  
> i'm also not a native english speaker and i wrote this on my phone so there's probably typos and stuff, point them out to me if you see any so i can fix them. i also didn't proof read this so...
> 
> nahyuck/hyuckmin is one of my fav ships ngl. but there isn't a lot of fics so imma just write them myself i guess
> 
> uhhh,, i hope you enjoy!

** Monday **

It was monday, the day that everyone hated and Donghyuck was no different. He didn't really have a problem with school, considering he did pretty well in his classes, but they boy never liked waking up early.

The morning had went slowly and it was finally lunch time.

"You know Jeno why did you take chinese if you don't like it?" Donghyuck asked his friend as they walked to their regular table and sat down. Jeno sighed, "I like it though. It's just really fucking hard and the teacher sucks. Even Renjun agreed she sucks."

"Renjun's chinese, i'm pretty sure to him every chinese teacher that isn't actually chinese sucks," Donghyuck said when the chinese walked into the cafeteria with his friend Jaemin. They sat down on a table few away from Donghyuck and Jeno's.

Jeno was stuffing his mouth with food when he saw his friend look in Jaemin's direction. He swallowed the food before speaking, "You sure you aren't catching feelings for that kid?"

Donghyuck turned to look at him, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "First of all, he's our age. Second of all, no. And third of all, you have food stuck on your teeth." He laughed at his friend when he hurriedly tried to get the food off. "You got it already."

Jeno looked at him, trying to see if he was lying or not. He decided to believe his friend and continued eating.

They had been eating for a while, discussing about whatever while doing it, when Donghyuck got a message. He looked at his phone before looking up and rolling his eyes.

Jeno furrowed his brows in confusion. He followed Donghyuck's eyes and saw Jaemin looking back at his friend with a smirk on his face. "You still sure about the not catching feelings?" Donghyuck turned to look at him. "Yes."

"Well okay then. Be sure you don't get your heart broken."

 

You might think Donghyuck has feelings for Jaemin, but no, he really doesn't. He can admit the guy is good looking but he doesn't have feelings for him, not romantic anyway.

Why was Jeno asking about it then? Well you see, last weekend one of their classmates had a party. The whole school was invited because the boy was desperate to be popular. So, Donghyuck ended up at the party with Jeno, but he lost the older after a good hour. He ended up walking upstairs to hopefully get out of the massive crowd, because he was in no way a big fan of crowds. The orange haired boy was walking down the corridor, trying to find a bathroom. When he finally found it, he opened the door to be greeted by Jaemin and some girl he had seen in school a few times, making out. "Oh sorry," he apologised before closing the door and continuing to find another bathroom, hopefully empty this time.

He did find a bathroom and after calming down he started to walk back downstairs to maybe find Jeno or get a drink. He didn't really get that far before someone was grabbing his hand and pulling him into a room. He was pressed against the closed door and he was going to kick whoever it was until he looked at the person and saw it was Jaemin. The other had an annoying smirk on his face that made Donghyuck roll his eyes. "What do you want Jaemin?"

The slightly taller chuckled, the smirk never leaving his face. "Not really anything if i'm being honest."

Donghyuck raised his eyebrow, "Then why pull me into a room?" He tilted his head a little onto the side.

Jaemin shrugged, "Blame the alcohol i guess," he said before leaning closer as if trying to get a reaction out of Donghyuck.

They were only about few inches away, their lips almost touching. To Jaemin's dissapointment Donghyuck didn't have a huge reaction, the older just looked at him with curiosity. It might have dissapointed Jaemin but it didn't surprise him, Donghyuck was known for being bold and shameless.

Jaemin pouted at the lame reaction and he could see Donghyuck look at his lips before quickly looking back up again.

That reaction made Jaemin smirk again. "Is that annoying smirk always on your fucking face?" he laughed at the question.

Jaemin leaned even closer, testing how close he could get before the other one pushed him away. He looked down at Donghyuck's lips. "Not always," he basically whispered.

Seeing that the other didn't push him away and he didn't look uncomfortable, Jaemin slowly leaned down to connect their lips.

Donhyuck hadn't expected Jaemin to kiss him so he froze when he felt the other's lips on his. Despite being surprised, it only took a few seconds before he was kissing him back.

He could feel Jaemin move his hands to his waist and pull him closer. He moved his own hands up from next to him to into Jaemin's hair.

Donghyuck felt Jaemin suck on his lower lip and he gasped. Jaemin took the chance to deepen the kiss. Donghyuck pulled on the other's hair when Jaemin stuck his tongue into his mouth.

They kissed for a good three minutes before Donghyuck pushed to other away a little, enough for him to breath. They were both breathing heavily, Jaemin's hair a mess and both of their lips red.

Donghyuck was still catching his breath when Jaemin started to kiss down his neck. He groaned and tilted his head to the side to give Jaemin a better access.

He didn't let the other do it for long before pushing him away. Jaemin still had his hands on Donghyuck's waist when they stopped. He wasn't able to leave any huge marks on the shorter's neck, maybe next time.

He smirked when he looked at Donghyuck's red lips. When the older saw his smirk he immediately rolled his eyes and pushed the other away so he could move.

"That was fun," Jaemin said to him while fixing his hair a little. "We should do that again."

Donghyuck looked up at him, "Maybe when i'm drunk again." Jaemin laughed and watched him open the door and walk away, he definitely wanted to do it again.

When Donghyuck walked down the stairs he shook his head. Making out with Jaemin definitely wasn't something he had thought about doing tonight. Doing it again was something he really wasn't too against.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda short but i promise the next one will be longer. at least i hope it will be,,  
> also HAPPY JAEMIN DAY YALL! I HOPE MY BOY SMILES A LOT AND IS HAPPY AND HAS A GREAT DAY!! i love him so much

**Wednesday**

 

"You look like you didn't sleep last night," Donghyuck looked at the directiong of the voice. The owner of the voice was none other than Na Jaemin. When they locked eyes, Donghyuck glared at him. "Fuck off."

The younger laughed and sat on the chair next to him, Donghyuck's eyes following his face every move.

"You know it's rude to stare, right?" Jaemin asked. He turned to look at the older who raised his eyebrow. "You don't usually sit there. And it's Jeno's seat anyway."

You know what Jaemin did? He smirked, like always. "Last time i checked there are no assigned seats."

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, "I don't know why i even bother." He turned back to his phone, trying to ignore the boy next to him.

Jaemin's smirk only grew when Donghyuck gave up and let him sit there.

A few minutes later Jeno walked into the room. When he noticed Jaemin was sitting next to Donghyuck he raised his eyebrow. He didn't really mind losing his seat so he just took a free one from the back, it next to Renjun so it was probably Jaemin's.

"Why is Jaemin sitting next to Donghyuck?" Renjun asked him when he sat down. Jeno just shrugged and shook his head, just as the teacher walked into the room and started the lesson.

 

The class had went slowly, extremely slowly. At least that's what Donghyuck thought.

"Why was Jaemin sitting next to you?" Jeno asked as they were walking towards their lockers. Donghyuck sighed, "I don't know. He just sat down and wouldn't move."

Jeno tilted his head, "You sure that's all?"

Donghyuck turned to look at him with furrowed brows. "Yeah..? Why wouldn't it be all?"

"I don't know, it just seems there's mire between you two," Jeno shrugged.

Donghyuck furrowed his brows even more - if that was even possible, "There's nothing more between me and Jaemin, if there was it would probably be hatred."

Jeno shut his locker, "Okay yeah, sure." He started to walk to his next lesson, he didn't even look at Donghyuck or wait for him to get his stuff. Donghyuck looked after him, confusion written all over his face. "What the fuck."

 

Believe it or not, there was nothing more between Jaemin and Donghyuck. The only thing they had was making out at parties, drunk.

But Lee Jeno is too much of a romanticist to believe that.

 

When Donghyuck got home he threw his backbag on the floor and flopped onto his bed. He just layed there for a good five minutes, his face against the pillows, before he was interrupted by a text message.

He groaned and didn't move for a while. After receiving three other messages he decided to look at them.

**from Jaemin** : hey pretty boy

**from Jaemin** : are you ignoring me?

**from Jaemin** : rude

**from Jaemin** : i'm gonna keep sending you messages until you answer me

**to Jaemin** : what the fuck do you want

**from Jaemin** : i was thinking you were dead or something

**to Jaemin** : great

**to Jaemin** : do you actually have something important or are you just here to annoy me?

**from Jaemin** : aww dont get too worked up

**to Jaemin** : did you want something??

**from Jaemin** : yes

**from Jaemin** : i want you to come to a party this weekend

**to Jaemin** : where?

**from Jaemin** : [address attached]

**to Jaemin** : who's place is that?

**from Jaemin** : idk to be honest

**from Jaemin** : this one guy asked Renjun to be there

**from Jaemin** : i've seen him before but he doesnt really seem that interesting

**to Jaemin** : aren't you scared renjun's gonna go ahead of you in popularity?

**from Jaemin** : you wish

**from Jaemin** : am i gonna see you on saturday tho?

**to Jaemin** : probably

**to Jaemin** : now leave me alone

Donghyuck closed his phone and laid down on the bed again. It didn't take a long time before he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't really that much longer than the previous chapter and i'm sorry about that, but i hope you enjoy this one too!  
> i promise the next one will be longer, because it's the party and all, and i also promise it will be out sooner

**Thursday**

 

Donghyuck walked down the school hallway that was filled with students. He was getting closer to his locker when he saw Jeno open his.

"Jeno!" the older turned to look at him. Donghyuck smiled at him, the other smiling back slightly.

"Okay so, there's a party this weekend and i need you to be there," he asked Jeno when he reached him. He leaned against his own locker that was located next to Jeno's.

Jeno closed his locker and looked at him, "Do you really need me?" He started walking to his class, Donghyuck hurrying to follow him.

"Yes i do, you are the only i don't hate there," Donghyuck explained.

Jeno raised an eyebrow, "You are forgetting Jaemin."

Donghyuck huffed, "I can still hate the guy-"

"But you don't," Jeno cut him off. He was walking backwards and he pushed the door to their classroom open.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes when Jeno winked at him. "Fucker. You are lucky i like you."

Jeno laughed, "You should be the lucky one, i'm the only one who tolerates you."

 

 

Donghyuck nudged Jeno, "You are coming to the party though, right?" He was whispering because he wasn't trying to get detention, the teacher was an asshole who apparently hated every student in the school.

Jeno watched the teacher turn their back and turned to look at Donghyuck, "You will force me to, i don't think i have a change."

Donghyuck chuckled, "Come on. Renjun's gonna be there!"

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because you don't hate him and he's the only person i would allow to date you," Donghyuck smirked.

Jeno glared at him. He was about the say something when the teacher interrupted him.

"Lee Jeno. I hope my lesson isn't disturbing your conversation."

"No it's not. I can barely hear it," he answered with a grin on his face.

The teacher glared at him, "Keep quiet and pay attention. You too Donghyuck."

 

 

After surviving the day in school, they were hanging out at Jeno's place. Donghyuck was slouching on a beanbag while the older was laying on his bed, both of them scrolling through their phones.

"So.." Jeno started.

Donghyuck looked up at him, "What?"

"So about you and Jaemin.." Donghyuck sighed. "Look Jeno, there's nothing more going between me and Jaemin, i've told you that like fifty times."

Jeno just hummed which made Donghyuck roll his eyes.

"There's nothing more going between us and there will never be anything more going between us."

Jeno looked at him, "Never say never Donghyuck. You are one of the people who change their minds easily, you are the last person to say never."

The younger rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, if there will be something more going between us you can tell me 'i told you so', okay?"

"Change that 'if' to 'when' and we got a deal."

Donghyuck picked a pillow from the floor and threw it at Jeno, the other dodging it while laughing.

 

** Friday **

 

When Jeno entered the classroom for his last lesson his seat was once again taken by Jaemin. He locked eyes with Donghyuck who who rolled his eyes and mouthed a 'sorry'. Jeno raised his eyebrow but he wasn't bothered that much. He walked Renjun and sat on Jaemin's empty seat.

"Maybe you and Jaemin should just change seats," the older said when Jeno took his books out.

Jeno shrugged, "It's not like they were assigned seats anyway."

 

Donghyuck watched Jeno walk to Renjun and sit on the seat next to the chinese. He cursed at Jaemin for sitting next to him, he had wanted to talk with Jeno about the party.

"You still haven't given me a proper answer." Donghyuck moved his eyes from Jeno to Jaemin.

"A proper answer to what?"

"If you are gonna come to the party tomorrow or not," Jaemin said just as the teacher walked into the room. "Okay class! The lesson starts so please quiet down!"

Donghyuck just smirked and whispered, "I guess you gotta wait and see." It was Jaemin's turn to roll his eyes and sigh. "Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's actually longer than the last one and i actually posted this earlier! 
> 
> can you already see i dont know how to write make out scenes?

**Saturday**

 

It was saturday and can you guess what Donghyuck was doing?

Sleeping. He was sleeping because school does that to you.

He was in deep sleep, so deep he didn't hear the door open and close. He also didn't hear someone walking to his bed. He felt the person before he heard them, because they jumped on his bed and woke him up.

"What the fuck?!" Donghyuck jumped up and saw the now blonde Jeno laughing on his bed. He rubbed his eyes and temples. "Jeno what the fuck are you doing here?" he grumbled.

Jeno laughed for a good 3 minutes before sitting up. "I'm here to wake you up."

"It's weekend, fuck off," he said, laying back down on his bed and pulling the blankets over his head.

Jeno rolled his eyes. Idiot. He started to pull at the blankets off of Donghyuck. He actually succeeded in it which made the younger glare at him. "It's not even that late yet."

Jeno raised his eyebrow at him, "It's 2pm Hyuck."

"Like i said, it's not even late yet."

Jeno sighed, "Just get dressed. Taeyong made breakfast, well it's late lunch at this point, brunch maybe." Jeno stood up from the bed and walked to the door, halfway out before he poked his head back in. "Come down before i eat all of it and you are left with nothing," after that he closed the door and ran downstairs, not hearing Donghyuck curse at him.

 

When Donghyuck enters the kitchen he sees Jeno and Taeyong, eating and talking about something Donghyuck can't hear. The good thing is they actually left him food to eat.

Taeyong hears his footsteps and looks away from Jeno, "You finally decided to get up?"

Donghyuck glares at him as he takes a seat next to Jeno. "You didn't need to send Jeno to wake me up," he complains and pours himself cereal.

"There's no need to blame me, he did it all by himself," Taeyong laughed. "Also i made you breakfast and you are eating cereal?"

Donghyuck looked at his older brother and smiled cheekily, "I wanted cereal."

Taeyong just huffed and continued to eat his pancakes.

 

This is how most of their mornings went, sometimes Jeno joined them on the weekends or on holidays, just like today. Taeyong would wake up early to do whatever and make breakfast, on weekdays for them both and on weekends for himself. Donghyuck wasn't a person who woke up early unless it was school or something important. That's why Taeyong only made breakfast for himself, he did make more later when he knew Donghyuck was going to wake up.

Where are their parents? At work, travelling all over the world, visiting Taeyong and Donghyuck maybe a few times a year.

Donghyuck had hated that in the beginning, but now he had gotten used to it and he would be lying if he said he didn't like the freedom of never having your parents home. Well, Taeyong basically had that role now. He was always looking after his brother but let him do things if he owned up to the mistakes he made while doing whatever he wanted. Which is why he never stopped Donghyuck from going to parties and drinking, though the fact that Taeyong had done it too when he was younger may have affected that.

"Just don't pass out on the street and make sure you have a way to get home or a place to sleep," Taeyong had said. "Also, keep the encounters with the police to a minimum, okay?" Donghyuck had just showed him a thumbs up and that was it.

He never had an encounter with a police - to Taeyong's delight. And there had been only a one time when one of the people at a party had called Taeyong about a passed out Donghyuck. Jeno has been with Donghyuck a lot of the times so that could also affect it. Jeno wasn't really a big drinker so Taeyong had assigned him to look after his brother. "But have fun too. Just don't let anyone kidnap him, i like him too much."

 

 

Jeno was sitting on Donghyuck's bed, watching as the younger looked through his clothes amd held up two shirts. "Which one?" the other one was a black and white, striped button up - that he probably wouldn't button all the way up - while the other one was an oversized black hoodie with something written on it in red and white - that he probably stole from Taeyong.

Jeno rubbed his chin with his hand, "Hmm.. i like the button up but i say the hoodie."

Donghyuck turned the shirts and looked at them before nodding and placing the button up back into the closet. He took his shirt off and put on the hoodie. He already had black ripped jeans on so he just put on a belt and he was ready.

Jeno had changed his clothes already, black jeans with a light pink t-shirt, the front tugged into his jeans.

 

They walked downstairs after Donghyuck had put on a little makeup, some lipgloss and eyeliner, nothing big. Taeyong was sitting ont the couch watching a movie coming from the tv, an old 007-movie Donghyuck noticed.

"Bye Taeyong!" Donghyuck yelled at him when they reached the door.

"Don't get too drunk!" he yelled back.

 

 

When they arrived to the party it was already crazy. There were people throwing up into the flower pots and some were jumping into the pool with clothes on, and it was only 9pm.

The inside wasn't that much better.

There were red plastic cups everywhere, someone was cleaning vomit off the floor, people were making out and there was an agressive game of beer pong going on.

"Seems like our school isn't the only school invited," Donghyuck said, more like yelled because the music was too loud for Jeno to hear otherwise.

"Anything for attention right?" Jeno chuckled.

Donghyuck laughed at that before grabbing Jeno's hand and dragging him into the kitchen where the drinks were. They both had a rule with drinks in parties; never take anything that is opened, you never know what's in there. Also something Taeyong had told them.

 

Two hours into the party and Donghyuck had lost Jeno again. He didn't mind that much. He was currently watching a game of beer pong and had come to the conclusion that one of them has no clue how to play it.

"Do you think i would win that guy?" Donghyuck almost dropped the bottle in his hand at the sudden voice. The owner of the voice laughed, "You are easy to scare."

Donghyuck looked next to him, only to come face to face with Jaemin. He rolled his eyes before turning back to the game.

"Which guy?" he asked.

"The one who sucks."

Donghyuck laughed, "I'm pretty sure anyone could win him."

"True," Jaemin laughed with him before taking the bottle from the older and drinking from it. Donghyuck looked at him with a raised brow. Jaemin just smirked and gave the bottle back to him.

"Sharing is caring."

"I don't care though."

Jaemin gasped and placed his hand on his chest, faking a heartbreak. "How could you?" he whined. The shorter just rolled his eyes, not caring too much.

It was quiet for a moment, quiet might be the wrong word considering there was loud music filling the whole house, before Jaemin spoke again. "How about a bet?"

"A bet?"

"Yes."

"About what?" Donghyuck looked at the other one who had a smirk on his face once again.

"If i win the next player in beer pong, i get to kiss you."

Donghyuck laughed, "And what if you lose?"

Jaemin's smirk only grew, "You get to kiss me."

Dognhyuc laughed even harder, "Seems like i'm wouldn't win at all."

"Seems like you would win anyway."

"How about this," Donghyuck started, placing the now empty beer bottle onto the table next to him. "You win and i kiss you. You lose and you don't bother me for the next week."

Jaemin looked at him for a while, thinking hard, before extending his hand.

"Deal," he said with a smirk.

"Great," Donghyuck said, shaking his hand.

 

Jaemin turned out being great at beer pong. And that is why Donghyuck was currently pressed up against a bathroom door as Jaemin kissed him.

Donghyuck grabbed the front of Jaemin's shirt, pulling the other one even closer, if that was possible. He tilted his head so he could kiss better, Jaemin doing the same. Jaemin's hands were holding Donghyuck's face softly, different from the way he kissed. He swiped his tongue over Donghyuck's lips, asking for permission that he got. Donghyuck opened his mouth and Jaemin deepened the kiss, the older sighing when their tongues danced together.

Donghyuck had moves his hands into Jaemin's hair while the other moved his hands to Donghyuck's waist. He was threading his hands through Jaemin's brunet hair, pulling on it lightly when he kissed more roughly.

Donghyuck suppressed a whine when Jaemin pulled a way to breath. They were both breathing heavily, lips bruised and wet from saliva. Donghyuck leaned his head against the door, so focused on catching his breath he didn't notice Jaemin smirk. He soon felt the younger start kissing his jaw and neck, this time sucking it and leaving marks into his honey skin.He just closed his eyes and let Jaemin do whatever, he was feeling too good to care about hickeys right now.

Jaemin pulled the collar of Donghyuck's hoodie so he could leave marks onto the other's collabones. When he was happy what he had done, he grabbed Donghyuck's face lightly and turned it so he could kiss him again.

After a while Donghyuck pulled away from the kiss, both of them once again breathing heavily. Jaemin's hair was a mess, but Donghyuck's wasnt that much better. Both of their lips were even redder and hickeys decorated Donghyuck's neck, and collarbones. Jaemin smirked when he saw them.

"Next time you will be the one having these on your neck," the shorter pointed his neck.

Jaemin smirk grew even bigger, "That's a promise then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they weren't that important and i didn't actually describe Jaemin's, but if you wanna know what i thought as their clothes for the party you can google 'Haechan 180203' (just with black ripped jeans), 'Jeno 170714' and Jaemin's is his outfit in the go dance practice.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @engelseok uwu


End file.
